Regrets of Love
by Samurai101
Summary: Tai is feeling donw about Sora and Matt's love life. If you are a Taiora fan you might want to read this. Rated PG for kissing and Angst.


A/N:I haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate this coupling...  
  
Disclaimer: If you MUST ask, I DO NOT own DIGIMON!Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.......  
  
Regrets of Love....  
  
Tai's stomach turned as he watched Sora lean closer to....Matt. No, Tai was not the one that Sora was deeply and truely in love with, it was Matt. Matt, the rebel who had tried to kill the group. Matt was also leaning closer to Sora. Tai was watching the two. They were too busy kissing to realize Tai was watching them. Tai had been coming to this part of the park for several nights now, and each time Sora and Matt were there. Tai watched as the two leaned together and kissed. Tai knew it was a kiss of true love. No, he had never felt it, but he knew, he just knew. Tai turned and walked away, the Digital world things had long passed. Tai wished Agumon was there, he would understand how he felt.  
Tai felt cold, despite the warm breeze blowing. He was cold inside. Sora loved Matt, not him. Tai had long liked Sora and had always dreamed of the moment when they would be wed. Yes, Tai loved Sora so badly. Ever since the concert, that concert that had made his life miserable. Tai had hid his despair from the other kids, because he knew they would never understand.  
  
*********************************  
  
When Tai walked into the Kamiya's apartment, it was silent. Tai knew why. It was twelve o' clock. Or in other words: midnight! Tai had planned this, because he wanted to be alone. All alone. Tai walked to his room and picked up a small book. As he passed by his dresser he grabbed a set of keys. Tai used the keys to open the small clasp on the book. He then opened it, and picking up a pen, began to write....  
  
Dear Diary,  
I saw Sora and Matt in the park again. I always go there, I never like what I see, but I seem to be drawn there. Even though it is so true that they are in love, so obvious. I can't help hope. I just can't stop hoping. Hoping that deep down Sora hates Matt, or Matt hates Sora. But it is almost hopeless. Almost, almost. I hope I can be happier tomorow, since tomorow is Kari's fifteenth birthday. I think I know where she will be. At a resturant with Ken. Kari thinks that I think she is going out with T.K. I play along with it. Kari and Ken have liked eachother from the very beggining. They started going out when Kari was thirteen. Mom forbid Kari to kiss a boy until she was fifteen. I think they will be rather timid on their first kiss, but after a while they will be regular love birds. Oh great. I'll write soon.  
  
Tai closed the book and locked it with the key. It was almost one o' clock: bedtime! Tai hid the keys, and the book. If any one found out he had a diary, he would be the laughing stock of the school. Tai hurridly got ready for bed and dived under the covers.....  
  
**************************************  
  
Tai ran to school, late again. Tai was gasping for breath as he entered his classroom and sheepishly took his seat. Tai already had his day planned out, first he would go home for Kari's birthday party, then he would go down to the park and watch Sora and Matt. Sora and Matt.Tai hated to think about those two. He loved Sora, he wanted to be the one she kissed so lovingly. Tai glared at Matt, who was passing a note to Sora. Tai knew they would be going somewhere besides the park, but where would they be going?  
  
**********************************************  
  
Tai coolly walked over to Sora's desk and picked up the note. Tai quickly walked away, he wanted to be alone. Again. Tai ran to the park and opened the note, it read:  
  
Hey Sora,  
Meet me in the woods in the park, around nine thirty.  
Love,  
Yamato Ishida "Matt"  
  
Tai glared at the note and ripped up. Then Tai began to sob, he hated Matt, he hated Sora for loving Matt. He hated everyone. Ha wanted everything to be like it was before, before Sora loved Matt. She had liked Tai. They had gone out on a date once or twice, then Sora dumped him. It had been sudden, very unexpected by Tai. Sora had broken Tai's heart, and now his life was all broken up. Tai sighed and began to slowly walk home. He walked slowly so he could get himself together before Kari's party. Tai stopped and glanced at the street, it was a welcome place to get rid of all his trouble. The only person that kept him from that was Kari. Kari, the child of Light. A child capable of helping in the smallest way, and turning her small deeds into big things to help others. Tai looked at the street and walked across......  
  
************************************************  
  
Tai sighed when he entered the apartment. Everthing was party-like, streamers and balloons were evreywhere. Kari ran to the door as the doorbell rang. Kari jerked open the door. All the Digi-Destined were there, and most asked Tai where he had been. Tai mumbled a response, glared at Sora and Matt, then slipped off to his room to change out of his school clothes. When he re-entered the room all the Digi-Destined were there, eating and laughing. Kari was amongst them. Ken was sitting by her, along with T.K. Tai grabbed himself a plate and headed over to the group. Kari picked up a present and anounced it was from Izzy. Kari carefully opened it and held up a book. Sora and Matt got her a bag of catnip for Meeko. Mimi got her a hair brush, some nail polish, and some hairspray, Joe got her a cat hammock for Meeko, Yolei got her some choclate-covered cherries, Cody got her a new pair of soft pink pompoms, Tai got her a glass cat with a fake fish in its stomach, Davis got her a braclet with pink stones, and T.K got her a ring to match.  
Ken gave Kari a small package, Kari opened it and gasped, she pulled out the diamond necklace for everyone to see. Sora was even more surprised than the others. Tai had once bought her a diamond necklace? Did that mean anything? Did it? Oh, she wasn't sure. Did Tai still like her? Of course not, he hates me, Sora thought.  
  
( A/N: I want one review before I post up the next thing! It is a differnt story and is called Wild Roses!) 


End file.
